Help
by Mary-Kate Windsor Hoppe
Summary: Draco finalmente admite que precisa de ajuda... mas ele nunca imaginou que precisaria... dela. Exatamente ela. Sempre ela. Aquela que sempre a irritou. Aquela que sempre foi a sombra do Potter. Aquela que sempre tinha o dom de irritálo. Aquela que sempre


Era uma tarde chuvosa e fazia muito frio. O vento e a chuva fustigavam as janelas, que no momento estavam bem trancadas, para não serem abertas pelo vento. Parado no meio do corredor, estava ele: com sua mesma camisa branca, sua mesma calça social preta, meus mesmos sapatos pretos lustrosos, sua mesma capa preta, no momento encharcada por causa da chuva. Havia apenas duas coisas diferentes: não estava com a mesma expressão séria e arrogante no rosto e seus cabelos louros não estavam mais perfeitamente penteados. Draco Malfoy tinha agora por volta de seus 21 anos.

Horas antes de estar no local onde estava no momento, ele encontrava-se na sala de estar de sua casa. Fitando a lareira por longos minutos. Pensando... em nada. Sua cabeça estava completamente vazia. Pensamentos vinham e voltavam em sua mente. Sua cabeça girava, estava muito confuso. Era difícil admitir, talvez fosse a primeira vez que ele admitiria, mas o rapaz louro precisava de ajuda. Então este se levantou, trocou-se e saiu de casa.

Agora lá estava ele, parado no mesmo corredor que estava há dois anos. Quase na mesma situação. Porém, há dois anos, ele não se sentia como hoje. Há dois anos ele não admitira que estava apaixonado. Há dois anos... ele nunca imaginou que precisaria... dela. Exatamente ela. Sempre ela. Aquela que sempre a irritou. Aquela que sempre foi a sombra do Potter. Aquela que sempre tinha o dom de irritá-lo.; Aquela que sempre conseguia perturbá-lo.; Novamente ela.

O garoto, agora não mais tão garoto assim, foi caminhando lentamente até o final do corredor, pensando em cada palavra que diria para a garota, agora já uma mulher. Suas mãos suavam frio, sem ele saber o motivo. Ainda hesitante, ele colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta, onde lia-se "Escritório Internacional de Defesa em Magia". Pelo vidro fosco, ele pôde notar que ela estava sozinha. Já passava da meia noite, e ela ainda estava trabalhando. Em pleno Sábado, enquanto ela poderia estar com sua família, estava trabalhando.

Já com a mão na maçaneta, ele a girou lentamente, entrando vagarosamente na sala da garota. Ela estava muito compenetrada no que fazia. Ao lado dela, Draco notou pilhas e pilhas de relatórios, memorandos e cartas. Pelo jeito ela trabalhara muito àquele dia. Aproximando-se silenciosamente dela, colocou a mão em seu ombro, o que quase a fez cair da cadeira, devido ao susto que levara. Sua pele, que era clara, agora tornou-se branca, contrastando com seus cabelos flamejantes.

Minutos antes de Draco entrar na sala, a moça estava perdida em seus pensamentos. Olhava incessante e impacientemente para o relógio que havia sobre sua mesa. Em certos intervalos de tempo, ela parava de escrever para esticar as pernas e os braços um pouco. Dava umas duas ou três voltas ao redor de sua mesa... e depois voltava a se sentar. Porém, segundos depois ela levantava-se de novo. Ela estava impaciente, mas não sabia o motivo. Aliás, não havia motivo para estar impaciente daquele jeito. O único motivo seria ela querer terminar logo o trabalho, mas não era isso... não poderia ser... Então, a moça senta-se novamente, procurando concentrar-se ao máximo. Mas imagens, lembranças, pensamentos... vinham e voltavam em sua mente.

- Ma-Malfoy? – murmurou a moça, num sussurro rouco, quase que inaudível, virando a cadeira de frente pra ele.

- Draco Gina. Somente Draco – murmurou ele.

- O que você faz aqui – Ginny olhou para o relógio. Nossa! Como era tarde! – à uma hora dessas?

- Eu... eu queria te ver. Falar com você. – falou Draco, olhando para baixo, fitando o rosto dela.

- Me... me ver? – perguntou a ruiva, sem entender.

- Sim Gina...

- Tá... tudo bem – respondeu ela, ainda desconcertada com a atitude inesperada de Malfoy.

Já havia certo tempo que não o via. Talvez uns dois anos. Quando o encontrou no Ministério, no mesmo corredor em que ela trabalhava. Naquele dia, Draco tratou-a com indiferença, porém pareceu um pouco perturbado quando ela perguntou o que ele fazia ali. Respondeu vagamente, nada muito claro nem objetivo. Ahh sim, seis meses depois daquele dia, ela encontrou-o de novo. Dessa vez porém, estava menos arrogante e petulante que antes. Parecia que ele havia quebrado o gelo que havia se formado novamente entre eles. Sim, novamente, pois no último ano dele em Hogwarts, eles acabaram ficando mais próximos. Porém, depois, apareceu uma barreira novamente entre eles. Sempre por causa dele. Desde então, haviam apenas se encontrado ocasionalmente. Só então Gina percebeu que não havia tanto tempo assim que eles não se viam. Draco continuava a fitá-la;, com seus olhos cinzas. Mas eles não pareceram frios ou indiferentes. Pareciam... tristes... talvez... carentes.

- Então... como vai? – perguntou Gina levantando-se.

- Gina... eu... eu vim dizer que preciso... – disse ele finalmente – de você – concluiu ele baixinho. Ele não teve certeza se a garota ouvira as últimas palavras, mas isso não importava agora, em vista do que viria depois.

Help, I need somebody,

**_(Socorro! Eu preciso de alguém)_**

Help, not just anybody,

**_(Socorro! Não qualquer um)_**

Help, you know I need someone, Help!

**_(Socorro! Você sabe, eu preciso de alguém, Socorro!)_**

- O que Draco? Calma... que eu não estou entendendo – falou Gina, espantada.

- Sim Gina, eu admito.. preciso da ajuda de alguém – falou ele, passando as mãos pelos cabelos louros, desarrumados pelo vento e pela chuva

_  
When I was younger, so much younger than today,_

_**(Quando eu era jovem, mais jovem do que hoje)  
**I never needed anybody's help in any way._

(**_Eu nunca precisei da ajuda de ninguém de maneira alguma_**) 

_But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,_

(**_E agora aqueles dias se foram_**, e**_u não estou tão seguro_**) 

_now I find I've changed my mind I've opened up the doors.  
_(**_Agora eu encontrei, eu mudei minha mente eu abri as portas)_**

- Nunca pensei que fosse passar por isso. Eu nunca precisei de alguém... isso é verdade... não... não é. Eu nunca precisei de alguém como eu preciso agora... – ele falava num tom estranhamente baixo, até mesmo pra ele.

Gina abria e fechava a boca, sem emitir som ou palavra alguma. Draco Malfoy? Admitindo que precisava de alguém? E se Gina não se enganou quando ouviu ele dizer... ele precisava dela?

- Draco... você tem... você tem certeza do que você tá falando? – perguntou ela, aproveitando que alguma frase havia se formado em sua cabeça. Draco apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e continuou

- Lembra-se? No meu sétimo ano em Hogwarts? – perguntou o rapaz, pousando os olhos nos cabelos flamejantes dela. Ela confirmou lentamente com a cabeça, o que pareceu um sinal para Draco continuar – você... me disse, que caso eu precisasse de você... para qualquer coisa... eu poderia te procurar.

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down,_

(**_Me ajude se você pode, eu estou me sentindo pra baixo_**) 

_and I do appreciate you being 'round._

(**_E eu aprecio você estando por perto_**) 

_Help me get my feet back on the ground,_

(**_Me ajude por meus pés de volta no chão_**) 

_won't you please, please help me?_

**_(Por favor, você não me ajudará? Por favor, me ajude?)_**

- Estou realmente me sentindo perdido Gina... sozinho... Então... eu resolvi procurar você. Pra me ajudar... você sabe... você sempre soube como eu era, mas mesmo assim se aproximou de mim. Tentando me ajudar... porém eu sempre recusei... – seus olhos brilhavam estranhamente. Gina levantou a cabeça um pouco para encará-lo.; O rapaz estava ficando com os olhos marejados. Ela não entendeu exatamente o motivo. No momento, ela achou melhor apenas escutá-lo.; – Gina... eu creio que agora chegou o momento em que eu tenho que engolir todo o meu orgulho... quebrar o gelo e finalmente admitir que eu preciso de ti...– falou ele, segurando o queixo da moça.

And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,

**(E agora minha vida mudou em oh muitas coisas)**

my independence seems to vanish in the haze.

**(Minha independência parece desaparecer na neblina)**

But every now and then I feel so insecure,

**(Mas tudo agora e então Eu me sinto muito inseguro)**

- Como? – Gina espantou-se novamente. – Claro Draco... estarei aqui para o que você precisar. – falou ela, agora corada.

- Percebi que não adiantava nada a minha arrogância... meu dinheiro... meu orgulho... tudo o que eu era e tinha antes. – falou ele, meio sério, meio tristonho

- Tinha? – perguntou Gina sem entender

- Tenho... tinha – nem mesmo ele entendia. Já tinha tudo esquematizado em sua cabeça. Sabia perfeitamente cada palavra que falaria antes de encontrar com Gina. Porém, tomado pela emoção, esquecera tudo, e o rapaz não estava sendo tão claro quanto queria ser. – mas não adianta nada... tudo isso sumiu. Já não importa mais nada. Me sinto inseguro... acho que deve ser assim quando as pessoas sentem que precisam umas das outras... tudo mudou depois do meu último ano... depois nada foi igual... eu comecei a repensar todas as minhas atitudes... e percebi o quão nojento eu fui. Depois disso... eu percebi tudo o que deixei pra trás... me arrependi de não Ter notado nada antes – Draco pousou suas mãos sobre os ombros da moça, olhando-a nos olhos. Gina percebeu que algumas lágrimas insistiam em permanecer nos olhos do rapaz – agora a única coisa que eu posso fazer, é pedir que me perdoe... por quão rude eu fui contigo... e por nunca te dito... que te amava... e que eu nunca precisei de ninguém antes, como eu preciso de você agora – murmurou ele, abraçando a garota e descansando sua cabeça no ombro dela. Permaneceu assim por alguns minutos, e então ele cantarolou uma musica no ouvido dela

_  
_I know that I just need you like I've never done before.

**_(Eu sei que eu só preciso de você como eu nunca precisei antes)_**

_  
_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down

**_(Me ajude se você pode, eu estou me sentindo pra baixo)_**

and I do appreciate you being 'round.

**_(E eu aprecio você estando por perto)_**

Help me, get my feet back on the ground,

**_(Me ajude por meus pés de volta no chão)_**

won't you please, please help me?  
**_ (Por favor, você não me ajudará? Por favor, me ajude?)_**

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down,_

(**_Me ajude se você pode, eu estou me sentindo pra baixo_**) 

_and I do appreciate you being 'round._

(**_E eu aprecio você estando por perto_**) 

_Help me get my feet back on the ground,_

(**_Me ajude por meus pés de volta no chão_**) 

_won't you please, please help me?_

**_(Por favor, você não me ajudará? Por favor, me ajude?)_**

_  
When I was younger, so much younger than today,_

_**(Quando eu era jovem, mais jovem do que hoje)  
**I never needed anybody's help in any way._

(**_Eu nunca precisei da ajuda de ninguém de maneira alguma_**) 

_But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,_

(**_E agora aqueles dias se foram_**, e**_u não estou tão seguro_**) 

_now I find I've changed my mind I've opened up the doors.  
_(**_Agora eu encontrei, eu mudei minha mente eu abri as portas)_**

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down,_

(**_Me ajude se você pode, eu estou me sentindo pra baixo_**) 

_and I do appreciate you being 'round._

(**_E eu aprecio você estando por perto_**) 

_Help me get my feet back on the ground,_

(**_Me ajude por meus pés de volta no chão_**) 

_won't you please, please help me?_

**_(Por favor, você não me ajudará? Por favor, me ajude?)_**

- Ah Draco... você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por isso! – Gina falou finalmente – esperei anos por isso... eu realmente te amo...e te ajudarei a ser diferente, se é isso que você quer.

Gina achou tudo muito estranho no começo... sua cabeça trabalhava à mil... e a cabeça de Draco também, com certeza. Sim, ela se oferecera para... não exatamente ajudá-lo;, mas para conversar com ele... em certos momentos talvez oferecera sua ajuda. Dissera que ele era muito arrogante e prepotente. E ele, na época, achava a garota uma ridícula, completamente tonta de falar desse jeito com ele. Mas Draco se enganara... todos os sentimentos ruins que ele sempre teve pela ruiva era apenas um jeito de esconder tudo o que sentia por ela. Já a Weasley não se saía muito bem nessa tarefa... sempre gostou dele... tentava sim esconder todos os sentimentos... dizendo que apenas queria ser amiga dele... ou algo assim... e agora veio tudo à tona. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um beijo apaixonado de Malfoy. Um beijo profundo, que nem ela, nem Draco nunca imaginariam igual. Um beijo de compreensão... amargo quem sabe pelas poucas lágrimas que o louro derramou, porém foi ficando doce, à medida que ambos iam se soltando. Aos poucos o beijo foi cessando e então Gina falou, com sua cabeça encostada no ombro dele.

- Sim Draco... eu posso te ajudar... mas você... me ajuda? – perguntou ela, com os olhos cerrados, sentindo o perfume que emanava do corpo dele.

Please help me, help me...

**_(Por favor me ajude, me ajude...)_**


End file.
